The brain makes up only 2% of total body weight, yet it is a demanding organ that uses up to 30% of the day's calories and nutrients. (Harris, J. J. et al, The Energetics of CNS White Matter. Jour. of. Neuroscience, January 2012: 32(1): 356-371). The human brain and nervous system begin forming very early in prenatal life and both continue to develop until about the age of three. This early development can have lifelong effects on overall brain and nervous system health. Accordingly, brain nutrients can be important additives in the diets of infants, children and pregnant and lactating women because of their ability to promote early brain development and prevent and protect from brain and nervous system injury or illness. Additionally, brain nutrients are important for adults, as many nutrients promote nervous system repair and provide neuroprotective health benefits.
Numerous nutrients are believed to be involved with supporting healthy brain development. Recently, however, it has been discovered that certain organosulfur compounds, for example ALA, when combined with lactoferrin promote neurogenesis and/or neuronal differentiation on human adipose-derived stem cells (“hADSCs”) and human neuronal stem cells (“hNSCs”).
Lactoferrin, an iron-binding glycoprotein, is one of the major multifunctional agents present in human milk. It has the capacity to bind two molecules of iron in a reversible fashion and can facilitate the uptake of iron within the intestines.
Zinc Sulfate has the molecular formula ZnSO4. Generally zinc is an essential trace mineral that needs to be provided by the diet. Zinc is required for the biological function of more than 300 enzymes and stabilizes the tertiary structure of some proteins. In the central nervous system, zinc may be concentrated in the synaptic vesicles of specific glutaminergic neurons, which are found primarily in the forebrain and connect with other cerebral structures.
Allyl sulfide, also commonly known as diallyl sulfide is an organosulfur compound with the chemical formula C6H10S. Allyl sulfides, for example diallyl sulfide, diallyl disulfide, and diallyl trisulfide, are principle constituents of garlic oil. In vivo allyl sulfide may be converted to diallyl sulfoxide and diallyl sulfone by cytochrome P450 2E1 (CYP2E1).
Sulforaphane (“SFN”) is a molecule within the isothiocyanate group of organosulfur compounds having the molecular formula C6H11NOS2. SFN and its isomers, for example L-Sulforaphane (“L-SFN”), are known to exhibit anti-cancer and antimicrobial properties in experimental models. SFN may be obtained from cruciferous vegetables, such as broccoli, Brussels sprouts or cabbage. SFN is produced when the enzyme myrosinase reacts with glucoraphanin, a glucosinolate, transforming glucoraphanin into SFN.
What is needed is a method for promoting neuronal health and development, by administering a composition that comprises a neurologic component, in order to support brain and nervous system health. The neurologic component includes lactoferrin, at least one organosulfur compound, and combinations thereof. These nutritional compositions disclosed herein may have additive and/or synergistic nervous system health benefits. Accordingly, the disclosure is directed to methods of promoting and supporting brain and nervous system health by providing a nutritional composition comprising a neurologic component.